


Keeping Their Hands to Themselves—The Getting to the Good Part Job

by crayonbreakygal



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7063600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayonbreakygal/pseuds/crayonbreakygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie’s legs slid over his desk, her feet digging into his backside.  They needed to leave.  Really needed to leave.  Set anywhere in season four.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Their Hands to Themselves—The Getting to the Good Part Job

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't decide if this had a plot or not. It's soft porn though. Just warning you.

Takes place anytime during season four

Keeping Their Hands to Themselves—The Getting to the Good Part Job

They were supposed to be at an opening of the art gallery twenty minutes ago.  The mark was going to be there, yes later, but going to be there and they were supposed to be setting up the con.  Hardison had already secured their cover story so no one would know who they were.  They’d go in as a married couple.  Good cover.

Sophie’s legs slid over his desk, her feet digging into his backside.  They needed to leave.  Really needed to leave.

Sophie arched as he hit a spot that was particularly sensitive.  The long moan that she let out spurred him on.  Hardison would have to wait.  Nate was just getting to the good part.

Sophie was dressed for the con:  beautiful dress, hair done just so, jewelry tasteful and expensive, heels that made her legs look even longer and lovelier.  Only her underwear was now on the floor, her hands were tangled in his hair, legs spread wide as he did unspeakable things to her.

His desk seemed the most logical spot since that was where he was working not ten minutes prior.  She’d come down the steps, careful in those heels.  Nate felt a jolt of lust as she did.  The dress was short, so very short, almost to the point of being indecent.  The mark would eat it up.  It made him jealous.  Sophie even called him on it.

“You’re jealous.  Just admit it.”

“What?” he said as he looked up at her again, attempting to play it cool so she didn’t realize he was jealous.

She sat down on the desk, crossed her legs and leaned over.

“I know when you lie.  You have a tell, dear.”

No he didn’t.  He could lie to her, mostly.  Well, only sometimes.  He’d gotten away with plenty in the time he knew her.  She’d just have to prove that he was lying now.

“I do not.  I am not jealous.”

“Prove it.”

The challenge was passed to him.  The look in her eyes said it all.  He’d have to prove he wasn’t jealous of the multi-millionaire playboy who Sophie was trying to convince to take the bait so that their scheme would work.  The playboy was also a lying, dirty cheat who needed to be taken down a peg or two or three.  He saw Sophie as a conquest, not as a desirable woman.

Her lips parted as she waited for her proof.  Her red lips distracted him from moving, tongue darting out to wet her lips.  She was trying to distract him.  That he had figured out.  He rubbed his thumb up her leg, watching as her eyes turned even darker than they normally were.

“How might I go about proving that I’m not jealous?” he whispered.

She smiled seductively at him, eyes traveling to where his hand had started making circles against her thigh.  Dragging her spiked heel over his thigh, he sighed as his hand moved higher until it was underneath her so short dress.

“Well, first you could,” Sophie started until his hand had made its way to her silky underwear.  “Yes, that’s good.  Very good.”

He started breathing faster, wondering if he had time to tear off the damn tie he had to wear to this thing.  It was strangling him a bit, but there wasn’t time, just wasn’t time for them to strip like he wanted.  She’d told him once that she liked him suited up, blue tie, white shirt, dark suit.  Could this fulfill one of her fantasies?

“Hurry up, guys.  Not a lot of time to reel this guy in,” Nate heard off in the distance.  His comm was still in, so he’d have to be really quiet with what he was about to do.

“Be there shortly,” he managed to get out before moving closer to Sophie.

Hooking his fingers into the top of her underwear, he slowly moved them down, her lifting and shifting until they were thrown over his shoulder.  Sophie had presence to rip her comm out and throw it on the floor alongside with the underwear. Nate did not take his out, hands moving toward inching up her dress.  Placing a hand on her stomach, he guided her down until she was perched just right for him to explore.

The papers he had been studying were everywhere now, some underneath Sophie, some at his feet, some tipping over the side as she managed to lay back, heel clad feet over his shoulders as he delved in.

He pushed into her, making her squirm, her sighs caught in her throat so as to not alert anyone else what they were doing.  Sophie’s response to his flicks and thrusts of his tongue was to grab his hair and hold on.  She sometimes made it hurt as she tugged, but he didn’t care because she was so beautiful there, laid out for him to see.

He added a finger, then two as he sucked hard, hearing her moan, legs tightening around his head now.  He’d have to finish soon or she just might damage him with those dangerous heels ever so close.  Another finger, a few more well placed licks and she was over the top, pulling his hair and pounding her fist into the desk in triumph.

“Hey, Eliot, you didn’t find trouble, did you?”

“No, just waiting.  Let’s get on with this.”

Hardison must have heard Sophie’s fist pounding as he had finished her off.  Both breathing heavily, Sophie’s legs dropped like a stone onto the desk as he slowly kissed the inside of her leg.  Then he heard Parker snort in laughter.

“What, mamma?”

“Nuthin,” Parker answered back, giggling.

“Nate, get your ass moving,” Eliot added.

“On it,” was all he was able to get out as Sophie slowly sat up from his messed up desk.

“Yeah, you might want to get on that, Nate,” Parker said, more giggles thrown in.

“Focus, people.”

With that, Sophie giggled too after replacing her comm and retrieving her underwear.

“They heard?” Sophie mouthed as she pulled the garment over her heels.

Nate grinned her way, but didn’t say anything.

“Not sure what you’re findin’ funny, Parker.”

“I want some pretzels later,” Parker answered.

“Geez, you two are weird,” Eliot whispered, obviously waiting on things to start.

“I’m not weird,” Hardison told all of them.

The sound of orange soda being spit out was delayed for a few moments, but it happened.  They all could call hear it on the comms. 

“What is your problem, Hardison?” Eliot added.

“I just, I’m not even going there.  Let’s just change the subject.”

“Eliot, are you in place?” Nate asked as he grabbed Sophie’s coat to hand to her.

“Of course I am.  If you two would quit fucking around, we could get the show on the road.”

Both Nate and Sophie’s eyes widened at that thought.

“Ha,” Parker laughed again.

“We’ll be there,” Nate admonished all of them.

 

All she could think was thank goodness for the pillow she had brought with her.  Her knees would thank her later.

The party went just as planned and the mark was on the hook.  It wouldn’t take long to tie up all of it into a nice, little bow.  Until then, the team would have to work almost around the clock to complete what they had started.

“I hate this van,” Sophie said as she attempted to get comfortable.

“I heard that.”

It just smelled a bit weird, like orange soda, and a sickly sweet smell that turned her stomach.  Nate sat next to her, knee to knee with her as he rattled off commands in everyone else’s ears.  This was the part of the con that Sophie sat out.  Not her favorite, but at least she got to spend it beside Nate. Her jeans and t-shirt were a bit different from her usual fair, but if she was going to spend the day twiddling her thumbs, she might as well be comfortable.

Nate dressed similarly, probably looking a bit more laid back than she was.  The jeans had a tear in them, his shirt looked to have a few stains and his shoes had seen better days.  His hair was still a bit damp from his shower not ten minutes before they had to leave.  His head was too far into the con to realize it was time to move out.  He hadn’t taken the time to tidy himself, sporting a bit of a scruffy beard also.  Not like they were going to see anyone except for themselves over the next few hours.

Sophie had cleaned the van though the night before, knowing that spending hours in that thing would be challenging if it were dirty. It was all candy wrappers, plastic bottles and possibly an old box of cookies that were forgotten.  After cleaning it, she let it air out a bit as Hardison installed a piece of new equipment for their con.

“Don’t break anything,” Hardison had commented as he turned the keys over to Nate early the next morning.

“It’s just surveillance.”

“That’s what they all say.”

He pointed to both of them as he went off for his part of the con.  Parker was breaking into the mark’s offices, while Hardison was the look-out/office worker/computer geek.  Eliot rounded out the crew on site by posing as one of the security guards. It would take time to infiltrate the man’s systems and get the information they needed.  Patience was key in this one.

Sophie had supplied both her and Nate with snacks, drinks (non-alcoholic), a pillow for her back and a magazine or two in addition to the book she was reading at the moment.

“Boring,” Sophie whispered as both she and Nate sat at the screens.  “Do we have to look at these all day?”

“Hardison has some kind of program running.  If something goes wrong, then we’re here.  If not, then we just sit.”

Sophie picked up her magazine and flipped through it. 

“Couldn’t we have just done this at your place?”

“Too far away if they need us.”

Two snacks and two magazines later, Sophie shifted yet again in her seat.  It had been almost two hours of just sitting and waiting.

“How much longer?”

“Just as long as the last time you asked.  At least two, maybe three.”

“Hours?”

“Yes, for the last time,” he responded wearily.

“Twenty questions?”

Sophie went on and on, realizing that this was going to take more time than she was willing to spend.  Nate sat quietly, absorbing the information flashed in front of him, although it was being recorded by Hardison.

“Grrr,” Sophie growled into the comm.

“Shhh,” Eliot commented.

“Ok, alright.  Now I know how they feel when one of them is sitting in this thing.”

“Not a thing,” Hardison murmured.

Sophie growled again under her breath.  Nate turned at her noise and flashed a smirk her way.

“Sorry,” he mouthed.  “I’ll make it up to you.”

Sophie smiled at him, hand on his knee.  Damn right he’d make it up to her. 

“Perhaps,” Nate paused.

She tilted her head his way.  He seemed a bit bored also, going over and over what was supposed to happen.

“You do owe me, by the way,” he remarked, hands busy with his pencil and paper.

Sophie coughed to cover his comment.  Sure, she did.  She hadn’t forgotten about what he had done a few days ago.  Only they hadn’t had the time to actually do anything about it, except for the quick shower they shared the day before.  Not satisfying in the least.

Sophie had to admit it was difficult to keep their hands off of each other.  One touch would set her off, which would lead into another, which would lead to sex on his desk.  Well, she had fun.  She wondered if he had fun too?

“The desk?”

That smirk was unmistakable.  He did have a good time. Unfortunately she hadn’t had the time to make good on it for him.  Pulling out her comm, she moved over as she started to run her fingers through his hair.

“Try to keep a straight face,” she breathed into his other ear so that the others couldn’t hear.

He turned and eyed her like he did all the challenges he met, head on.  That look, in addition to one of his eyebrows shooting up urged her forward.  Running her hands over his chest, she captured his lips with hers, trying to be as quiet as she could.  While she would have loved for him to be dressed as he was for the party, him being stripped down to his jeans and t-shirt was interesting too.  There wouldn’t be as many clothes to worry about to get through.

Her hands found the bottom of his shirt, exploring his stomach and back as she deepened the kiss, tongues swirling together.  It was so difficult to keep from moaning into his mouth though.  She hoped that the comms didn’t pick up anything.  Hardison already suspected that something happened a few days ago.  Eliot wasn’t asking.  Parker just grinned when she saw the two later on that day.

Gripping the fly of his jeans, she worked the button through and unzipped it as quietly as she could.  Nate barked an order as she did that, his voice a little higher than normal.  She chuckled, but continued her ministrations.

Nate leaned back to give her better access.  Thank goodness for the chairs and how they tilted back.  And the pillow that she brought.  Her knees would never forgive her.  There wasn’t exactly that much room, but it was manageable. 

She covered his mouth with hers as she pulled him free, stroking him a bit as she did.  Nate almost said something, but she placed a finger over his lips to stop him.

“Maybe not a good idea,” he managed to get out as her mouth made it to his neck.

“What’s not a good idea?”

“Something that Sophie and I are discussing about the con.  Focus, Parker.”

“Alright.  Almost through the safe.  Should take me another twenty to crack the thing.  Bastard has good taste in safes.”

Nate gasped as she worked her way down his body and took him in her mouth.  Clenching his fingers in her hair, she began slowly working her mouth over him.

“Making my sweep.  Nothing to report other than bored to tears,” Eliot said as Sophie swallowed him down.

Sophie had wanted to do this right after he had worked her into a frenzy on his desk.  If they hadn’t had that party to attend, she would have.  That desk would have provided great cover for her to do that to him.

“All clear here,” Hardison added.  “Hey, y’all better clean up whatever mess you making because I am not a janitor, OK?”

Sophie almost started laughing when he said that.  She could hear what they were saying from the comms, but they couldn’t hear her because she took her comm out.

“We’ll leave it just the way we found it.  Right Sophie?”

How was he talking like there was nothing happening?  There had been no way she could have talked when he attended to her a few days before.  She was lucky she hadn’t passed out there for a second as she peaked.  Nate had worked hard on that one.  As she hummed her agreement, he tensed even more.

“At least Sophie sucked all the dirt out last night.”

She almost choked as she heard Parker say that comment. 

“Hardison, you really need to have that thing detailed.”

Sophie wished that they all would shut the hell up so she could concentrate on Nate.

“Focus,” he managed to growl out.

“Oh, yeah.  I did it sooner. What’ll ya know?  I rock.”

Sophie’s eyes widened considerably.  That meant they’d been done very soon.  Too soon.

“Got all the info. Let’s pull out, guys.”

“I love it when a plan comes together.”

Nate pulled out his comm, Sophie worked as fast as she could possibly, and he finished with a flourish not two minutes after.

“Fuck,” he exclaimed as he started to come down.  “That was…”

“At least I cleaned up afterwards.”

They both broke out in giggles as Sophie helped him back into his jeans.  Just as she managed to put both of them back together, the back doors to the van opened.  All three younger members stood, mouths open, not saying a word. Sophie kneeled between Nate’s legs, her knees sitting on the pillow, no evidence whatsoever of what they were doing.  Nate turned his head in question.

“Y’all better not be doing what I think you were doing.  Lucille is fragile.”

“Hardison.  We were waiting for the three of you to finish up.”

While Eliot narrowed his eyes at her, Parker just winked.

Nate clapped his hands together and made a gesture for them to come inside the van.  Sophie had to roll her eyes as Parker snorted at them, yet again. 

 

As they had their post con wrap up, Sophie couldn’t keep her hands to herself.  Her fingers kept drifting to touch Nate’s hands, his back, wherever she could feel skin.  He did the same to her, being bolder at one point by working his hand up her skirt until she pulled it out when Eliot joined them at the table.

“Mr. Bad Guy is now cooling his jets at county lockup.  He was not happy when the locals showed up.”

“FBI knows too?” Nate asked as he put down the file.

“Yes and yes.  They should be paying him a visit.  Money transferred and client list in my hands.”

“Get as much money back to them as you can.”

“Win one for the good guys,” Eliot chuckled.  “Will you two just stop with the touching?”

Both Nate and Sophie jumped apart, hands secured in front of them as Eliot glared.  Parker took that moment to poke Eliot in the ribs, which turned into Hardison grabbing his soda out of the way, almost spilling it, which in turn had Nate yelling for them to stop what they were doing.  Instead of stepping out of the way and letting the three act like children, Sophie took that opportunity to grab Nate and plant a kiss directly on his lips.  The whole room was silent, Parker mid-poke, Eliot mid-hand to stop her, Hardison mid-pointing at Eliot.

“Hey, hey, hey.  Get a room.  We are workin’ here.”

“This is my room.  Now get out.”

“Yeah, you don’t have to tell us twice.  Nasty.”

“Pretzels,” Parker said sing-song.

Eliot turned to leave.  “Maybe Cora is around.”

“No, with a double no,” Nate countered.

“To get a drink.  You’d think I had asked her out or something.  Besides, we already…”

“Stop it,” Hardison snapped back.

“I’ll have to get the details,” Parker responded, turning to leave.

“I’m sure that Cora can handle Eliot,” Sophie pointed out.

“Enough,” Nate groaned out, leaning up against the table as he did.

All three left as fast as they had arrived not an hour before.  The glint in Nate’s eyes said it all.  He was glad they were done.  Sophie was definitely glad this one was done.  Pulling her roughly to him, he dove in for a searing kiss.

“Just, I just, oh fuck it.  I’ll get that computer tomorrow.  OK?  Tomorrow.  There better not be naked people running around when I do.”

Hardison had forgotten one of his computers.  Nate had seen it sitting on the work table and knew he’d be back.  Now he wouldn’t be and he’d warn the others to stay away at least for the duration of the day and possibly the next.  Sophie started laughing so hard, she bent over, tears coming out of her eyes.  She screeched as Nate threw her over his shoulder, lightly slapping her backside as he did.

“What are you doing?”

“Finishing this properly.  In a bed.  No clothes on.  For at least a day.”

“I can walk,” she pointed out.

“Nope.  Not after I’m done with you.”

“Don’t drop me.”

Nate ever so slowly made his way up the stairs, making sure he didn’t hit her head or dropped her accidentally.  Throwing her on the bed, he climbed his way up her body.

 


End file.
